The girl at the santury
by Lily800
Summary: Chiro finds a homeless girl at the santury, then realizes that she is his old friend! (story is better than this summary)
1. The santury

One fine day, Chiro had fone to the animal santury to observe the new species.

He had also taken his bagpack, binoculars and a camera.

Heck, he got lost.

-.-'

Anyways, when he was observing a rare bird with his binoculars when-

"HALO!"

He jumped in fright and fell down.

Then, he discovered that it was a girl, hanging upside down from a tree.

She had beautiful sapphire blue eyes and blue hair, looked like 12, and wore torn clothes.

"HOLY SHUGGAZOOM! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!" Exclaimed Chiro.

"So, what are you here for, boy?" She asked.

"Well...um...I'm kinda lost..." He admitted sheepishly.

"C'mon, then." She said, got down from the tree, took his hand, and started walking.

"Wait, where're you talking me?" Asked the 14-year-old.

"To the exit." She replied.

"Wait...if you know where it is, why don't you get out yourself?"

"This is my home."

"But...why?"

"Just...because..."

"Gggrrr!" Said a voice from behind some blushes.

"Uh oh..." Said Chiro.

"Oy! Have mercy! Don't scare him!" Screamed the girl.

Out came a lepoard, making a sad noise.

"Aw. It's ok." She said, and patted him.

He licked her. She chuckled.

"You know him?" Chiro asked.

She nodded, then took Chiro's hand again, and showed him the exit.

Meanwhile, Chiro thought about something, and decided to ask her-

"Hey, maybe you can come with me to my house."

Her eyes grew wide, "Why?"

"I just want to help."

"But I'm happy here."

"You're happy to live in a animal santury?"

She nodded and said, "And the animals are my friends, I play with them."

"I'm sure you'll be happier there."

She had a small flashback and said, "N-no. I'm fine here. I showed you the exit, now go away."

Then, she just ran away.

"Hey, WAIT!"

She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"What?"

"Will you tell me your name? I'm Chiro"

"Lily." She said, and disappeared within the plants and "Beware Of Animal" boards.


	2. Reunited

So, Chiro went back to the robot, and told the monkey team about her.

They decided that they would go back to her, to ask her once more.

When they went back-

"HELLO?! ANYONE?!"

"Otto, stop screaming in my ear!" Complained Nova.

"Sorry!"

Suddenly, Sprx saw some bushes moving.

"Uh...hey, kid, look." He said, and pointed at the bushes.

Suddenly, a lion jumped on Otto.

"AAHH! ALIEN INVASION!"

"Have mercy!" Said a voice.

The lion got back.

Chiro recigonized it.

"Lily?"

"What?" She said, hanging down from a tree, again.

Otto screamed, "ANOTHER ALIEN!"

"Otto, it's just a girl!" Said Nova.

"...Oh..." He said, understanding at last.

"I was wondersing if you'd like to come to the super robot with me." Chiro said.

"I told you, I'm fine!"

"It's better there!"

"BUT I'M FINE HERE!"

"Can you get down first?"

"Why?"

"It's creeping me out."

"But I like it."

"Just come down!" He said, and pulled her down by her arms.

"WHOA!" She said, right before falling on Chiro.

They both got up.

"What is your problem?! First you're forcing me to come with you, then you made me fall, C'MON!" Said Lily.

"I just..." He said, but sighed, "Well, sorry to trouble, then. Come on, guys."

(the song used here is my heart goes shalalalala by vengaboys)

"My heart goes Shalalalala..."

He froze.

"Shalala in the morning..."

"Chiro..._Ricci_?"

"Lily _Anderson_?"

"IT'S REALLY YOU!" She exclaimed, and hugged him really tight.

"Can't...breathe...Lil...need...AIR!"

"Oh, sorry. It's just been SO long!" She said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Otto.

"She's my old friend." Explained Chiro.

"That means..."

"Story time!"

"YAAYY!" He exclaimed, running around like a 2 yr old.

So, they went to the super robot.


	3. Mystery

Chiro started-

"We met when we were 4, in school. And Shalalalala was our favourite song. But one day, Lily was admitted in the hospital because she had a broken foot. Then suddenly, she just...disappeared."

"Uh...let's skip that." Lily said nervously.

"NOOO!" Screamed Otto.

"Why? What happened?" Asked Chiro.

"I just...wanna keep it to myself." She said, smiling.

"NO! YOU HAVE TO TELL!" Exclaimed Otto.

"Yeah, it has been troubling me for _years_."

"But...NO! I WONT!"

"Oh, that's ok. Antauri'll read your mind."

"NO, WAIT, DON'T DO THAT!" She screamed, and ran in the other room.

Sprx smirked.

Chiro was still curious, so he followed her.

She was sitting on the couch in the command center.

"Lily, what had happened?" Asked Chiro.

"NOTHING!" She said, "JUST DROP THE TOPIC!"

"I can't without knowing."

"But I won't tell you! OR ANYONE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said, and ran in her room, locking the door behind her.

In her room-

Lily sat on her bed, her feet close to her, crying.

_Chiro will be SO mad at me..._

_Oh boy, what do I do?_

_Do I tell him?_

_Or do I not?_

knock-knock!

She quickly wiped off her tears.

"C'm in!"

It was Chiro.

"Hey, Lil, the dinner's...ready." He paused when he saw the tear strains on her cheeks and asked, "Were you crying?"

"What? No! Why would I cry?" She said nervously, quickly wiping it off.

"Is there something you're hiding from us?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"NO!"

"Ok. Now come down for dinner."

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Lily, there is _something_ you're hiding. Why don't you tell me?"

"CAUSE THEN YOU'LL BE MAD AT ME!" She said, then quickly put her hand on her mouth.

"Mad at you? Why?"

"N-nothing, nothing, nothing!"

"Just get over with it! JUST SAY IT!"

"I TURNED EVIL! THERE! I SAID IT! NOW GET LOST!"

"Evil? How?"

"I PROMISED NOT TO TELL!"

"Who?"

"THAT- Wait, aren't you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Cause I turned evil."

"But that wasn't your fault."

"You really think that?"

He nodded.

She sighed a sigh of relief.

"Why, you thought I'd be mad at you?"

"Kinda..." She said sheepishly.

"Well, I'm not. Now come down for dinner."

"Ok."


	4. Falling in the canyon of LOVE

"Wait, can I say something?"

"Ya."

"You look like a girl now."

-.-' "What do you mean? I always was a girl. No, wait, I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"Ye- wait, what?"

"I'M A...a...that thing what Nova is..."

"Tomboy?"

"Ya! I'm a tomboy!"

"A tomboy is a half girl, Lily. You _are _a girl."

"Oh...ok. But I always was a girl."

"Yeah, but you look like one now."

"What did I look like first?"

"A kid."

She thought for some time, then blushed and said, "Oh..." In a soft voice.

((if u don't understand what just happened, PM and ask me.))

So, she went down, had dinner, Antauri read her mind, and she came back to her room.

Antauri told what he got to Chiro.

**Lily had ran away, true. But she ran away because of Mandarin. He was chasing her, forcing her to join Skeleton King. She **_**was**_** his slave for some years, but ran away to the animal santury when she got the chance. All this went on and on and on till she met Chiro, again.**

Suddenely, the lights went off.

"OTTO!" Nova screamed to him, who was in the engine room.

"SORRY!"

Everybody came outta their rooms.

"What's wrong?" Asked Chiro.

"Something with Otto and the lights, kid." Replied Sprx.

Seconds, Muinits, Hours passed, the light wasn't back.

Now, Antauri and Gibson were playing chess, Sprx and Nova were arguing.

"I'm going out, guys!" Said Lily

"Where?" Asked Chiro.

"Just to roam around."

"But be careful." Said Antauri.

"Yeah, I will, bye!"

As Chiro had nothing else to do, he secretly followed her.

She went in the park, and slowly started singing-

(fly to your heart by selena gomez-) plz listen for better understandings

_**Watch all the flowers, dance with the wind**_

_**Listen to snowflakes, whisper your name**_

_**Feel all the wonder lifting your dreams, you can fly**_

_**Fly to who you are, climb apon your star**_

_**You believe you'll find your wings, fly...**_

_**To your heart**_

_Wow...she's like...she's like an angel... _, thought Chiro.

_**Touch every rainbow, painting the sky**_

_**Look at magic glide through your life**_

_**A sprinkle of pixie dust circles the night, you can fly...**_

She slowly started doing the steps, and sang as well as Selena herself.

_**Fly to who you are, climb apon your star**_

_**You believe you'll find your wings, fly...**_

_**Everywhere you go, your soul will find a home**_

_**You'll be free to spread your wings**_

_**Fly, you can fly, to your heart**_

_**Touch the heights of all you can be**_

_**Sour on the hope of marvalous things**_

_**Fly to who you are, climb apon your star**_

_**You believe you'll find your wings, fly...**_

_**Everywhere you go, your soul will find a home**_

_**You'll be free to spread your wings...**_

_**Fly, you can fly to your heart...**_

Once she finished, she sat on the park bench.

After thinking something, she headed back for the robot.

She simply went to the room, and got her skates on.

After doing that, she went down again, and started skating on them.

She could twirl on it like a ballerina, jump like an athelite, balance herself on one leg, skate backwords front, and even skate with closed eyes.

Impressive.

She was fast, REALLY fast. Chiro just coudn't catch up.

Giving up, he sat on the park bench.

He saw her, taking several rounds of the park. She noticed him, too, and waved at him.

He waved back.

_Phew. She ATLEAST noticed me. What a relief._

Then, she slowly started another song-

(this is sha la la la la by vengaboys.) plz listen for better understandings.

_**There's a boy in my mind and he knows im thinking of him**_

_**all my way though the day and the night, the starts shine above me**_

_**he's been gone for somethime but i know, i truly love him**_

_**and im singing a song, hoping he'll be back when he hears it**_

_**my heart goes sha la la la la**_

_**sha la la in the morning**_

_**sha la la la la**_

_**sha la la in the sunshine**_

_**sha la la la la**_

_**sha la la in the evening**_

_**whoa oh oh**_

_**sha la la la la, sha la la la la just for you**_

_**if your love's gone away just like mine, you feel like crying**_

_**sing along maybe once maybe twice, lets try it together**_

_**some sweet day, no one knows, he'll return**_

_**and you'll be happy**_

_**shout it sweet in a song, listen to your heart it is singing**_

_**my heart goes sha la la la la**_

_**sha la la in the morning**_

_**sha la la la la**_

_**sha la la in the sunshine**_

_**sha la la la la**_

_**sha la la in the evening**_

_**whoa oh oh**_

_**sha la la la la, sha la la la la just for you**_

_**my heart goes sha la la la la**_

_**sha la la in the morning**_

_**sha la la la la**_

_**sha la la in the sunshine**_

_**sha la la la la**_

_**sha la la in the evening**_

_**whoa oh oh**_

_**sha la la la la, sha la la la la just for you**_

_**sha la la la la just for you**_

"Sha la la la la just for...Chiro..."


	5. Fight and the dance

Then one night, when Chiro came to call Lily for dinner-

_knock-knock!_

"Lily, the dinner's-"

She screamed and said, "CHIRO! STAY OUT!" And quickly pushed him outside and closed the door.

"Why?"

"I'M CHANGING!"

Chiro got confused.

_Changing what? The bedsheet?_

Then, his face turned bright red.

He understood.

Not her bedsheet. Her _clothes_.

So, he waited for her outside.

When she opened the door-

"Sorry.." Chiro said, apologizing.

She just walked forward.

_Oh, man._

_Now she's angry._

Throughoutdinner, she didn't say a word, just tried to avoid him.

"Uh..by the way, I have a dance coming up.."

"What kind of dance?" Asked Otto.

"Um...like a couple one..."

"A prom?" Asked Gibson.

He nodded and said, "But Jinmay isn't here..."

"What about Lily?" Asked Sprx.

Chiro nudged.

"What do you say, Lily?" Antauri asked the 12 yr old.

She froze for a moment or two

_Me? Why me?_

_There must be soo many fan girls of him, he can go with on of them._

_But me._

_Why me?!_

Then just shook her head, not looking up.

"Oh, come on!" Said Chiro.

"Yeah, it's fun. You have music, food and everything." Explained Sprx.

She shook her head, again, not looking up, again.

"Please?" Pleaded Chiro.

"Thankyou for the dinner, Antauri. It was really tasty." She said, and walked back to her room.

"But you didn't finish, Lily." Said Antauri

"I'm not hungry." She replied, not looking back, just kept walking.

_Shucks_ , thought Chiro.

"What's up with her?" Asked Sprx.

Chiro explained them everything.

"Hhmm..."

The next day, at breakfast-

"I'm sorry, Lil, I didn't know..."

"You're so stupid. I already forgave you."

His jaw dropped open.

"Re-really?"

She nodded.

"Oh..."

She rolled her eyes.

"Then will you come with me for the dance?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Just...no..."

"Please?" He said, looking at her with his big, blue eyes.

"Aw, you're so cute...but no."

"Pretty please?" He said, with the same big eyes.

"NO IS NO!"

"But I have to take _someone_"

She then smiled evily.

...

"WHAT?!" Screamed...Nova?

"NOT NOVA!" Complained Chiro.

"NOT ME!" Complained Nova.

"Yeah, you."

"Lily! Please!" Pleaded Chiro.

"Yeah, it's just a dance!" Said Nova.

She crossed her hands.

"Anyone but me."

"Why won't you go?" Asked Chiro.

"I just...I just won't. Now end it! Why don't you go with some of your fangirls?"

"They aren't SO special. Plus, they'll faint if I ask them."

She chuckled and said, "Really? Faint?"

He nodded.

"But I'm still not going!"

"Why?" Asked Nova.

"1-I don't dance nice, 2-I have nothing to wear, 3-..um...there's no three..."

"You don't have to do anything! Just go back, forth, back, forth, go round, bow, AND END THE DARN THING!"

"And we can go shopping." Said Nova.

"But still!"

"Now what?" Asked Chiro.

"Oh, come on!" Said Nova, dragging her till the mall.

_Oh, boy, I'm dead._

Heck, Nova bought her 27 dresses.

((Nova wasn't able to choose!))


	6. THE DANCE DAY IS HERE!

At last, the day was there!

Chiro was REALLY exited.

Lily still didn't want to go, but she had to.

Nova forced her to!

Now, Chiro wore a tuxedo while Lily wore a blue frock.

Before going to the prom, they met.

Lily STILL had her hands crossed.

_Wow...she looks so...so...PRETTY! _, Thought Chiro.

Lily was too angry to think about something.

Now, at the um..what...ball...disco...it was some type of hall... -.-' curse me, I deserve it.

Anyway, at that place-

_Back, forth, back, forth, round, round back, bow..._

_KISS?!_

(Yeah, they both actually kissed . IT JUST HAPPENED!)

After a moment or two, they both broke it.

"That was...so..." Was all Chiro could say.

Lily continued it for him, "So nice."

They both blushed.

Then, had some fun, and returned.

_This was my best dance...oh, Shuggazoom...WHY AM I IN LOVE?! _, Thought Chiro.

_This was my best dance...oh, boy...WHY AM I IN LOVE?! _, Thought Lily.

**What now?**

**I accpet suggetions/theories!**


End file.
